chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara Cunningham
Mara India Cunningham is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the second daughter of Anna and John Cunningham. She will possess the abilities of Reformation, DNA Manipulation and Weather Manipulation. Appearance Naturally, Mara will have light blue eyes and light red hair, but she will occasionally change these features using DNA Manipulation, and they will also alter and vary as she continues to reform. Several of her reformations will appear to have darker hair. She will have a pale skin tone, and will be slim build and just under average height, as an adult. She will wear a lot of simple white and pink clothes as both a child and a grown woman, as her taste in fashion will not actually change much throughout her life. She will not bother much with makeup, jewelry or hairstyling. Abilities Mara's first ability will be Reformation, which means that she will reform after any death, regardless of the method or circumstances. There is no way for her to die which would block the reformation, save for the ability being deleted or negated during the two or three days which reforming takes. Her dead body will decompose rapidly, sometimes even turning into ash or dust, and then another body will appear after two or three days have passed. At first the new body will appear where she died, but eventually she will gain a particular reforming location. Her appearance can alter slightly after each reformation, but will still remain similar, and all of her loved ones will be able to recognise her instinctively. She will always keep all of her memories, skills and knowledge after each reformation. She will also remain at roughly the same age as she was when she died, but will return in perfect health. As a result, she would thus be able to live again for a few more years before reforming once more even if she had previously died due to old age. Her second ability will be DNA Manipulation. Mara will be able to manipulate DNA in many ways. She will be able to change age and appearance easily, and will also be able to change the abilities of others, and give a person a temporary additional ability. She will be able to give herself a temporary fourth ability too, but it will have to be an ability she's been exposed to repeatedly. It will also be easier for her to give simpler abilities. She will be able to "read" DNA in order to gain information about people. Her final ability will be Weather Manipulation. She will be able to create and control any form of weather condition, from intense storms to winds to bright sunlight. She will be able to control the conditions finely, and use them offensively when fighting. She will also be able to strengthen and negate natural weather, and weather produced by others with this ability, or other weather-related abilities. She will find all of these uses easy, and will be able to do them with a thought. Family *Mother - Anna Cunningham *Father - John Cunningham *Older sister - Bobbi Cunningham *Younger sisters - Alyssa Cunningham, Kerrie Cunningham *Younger brother - Cadel Cunningham Etymology Mara is a Hebrew name which means "bitterness" and is also a variant of Maria. It is the name of a Biblical character, a Buddhist and Hindu demon of temptation, a wraith in Scandinavian folklore and various deities in Latvian and Belarusian mythology. The name also means "death-bringing" or "destroying" in Sanskrit, ironic considering her ability of Reformation which means she can never truly die. Her middle name, India, means "body of water" in Sanskrit, as well as being the name of a country. Her surname, Cunningham, is the name of a district in Scotland, and means "dwelling of the chief or king". Category:Characters